


Beast of the Sea's Twilight Femmeslash Drabbles

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Vampires, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bella really gets around. (Non-Bella pairings also possible with time... We'll have to see how it goes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hole

It felt like the hole in her chest had punctured through her spine.

_Losing_ Edward had been one thing. Knowing that he was _gone_ – that, in all the world, there was no Edward Cullen any longer –

It hurt less than she might have expected. Like beheading compared to burning.

“It’s all right,” Alice said soothingly, placing a freezing hand on her shoulder. “You know – Edward was never going to be yours. From the very start. I foresaw it.”

Bella shivered violently. “Without him-”

“You won’t be _alone_.” Alice leaned down, whispering into her ear. “I saw other things, too… _dearest_.”


	2. Phenomenon

Edward sat up from his sprawl across the empty parking-space, massaging his crushed nose back into shape; through a thin, watery veil of venom, he saw people rushing to Bella’s aid, and heard Alice’s sweet words of concern.

An instant later, he saw in Alice’s mind that _his_ rescuing Bella would have led, in a chain reaction, to his lying beside her in a meadow, speaking words of love.

Now someone else lay beside Bella in that future meadow.

He sighed, shutting his eyes. He’d give Jasper appropriate condolences.

…Come to think of it, his Confederate “brother” wasn’t that bad-looking…


	3. Dress-Up

“Alice, is there something you want to tell me?”

The pixie-like vampire flashed a grin at her as she pulled another get-up from her stack of clothes. “What are you talking about, Bella?”

“Do you _really_ need me to try on all these… outfits… for Edward? You know – we’ll have laundry. I can wear them more than once.”

“Of course I do,” Alice insisted blithely, holding up yet _another_ string bikini. “Bella, don’t be shy, you look _love_ -”

“Retry. Do you really need me to try on all these outfits for _Edward_?”

A pause. “No, I… don’t. I really don’t.”


	4. Imprint

“Honestly, Jacob!” Leah snarled. “ _Why_ are you so obsessed with that insipid leech-lov-”

“I heard that!” Bella snapped, stomping out of Jacob’s garage, hands on her hips. “Who are you calling-”

Leah turned to Bella, ready to spit a retort – but instead went dead still, her eyes round as bottlecaps and her mouth gaping like a dead fish.

Just before Jacob asked her how the fly-catching was going, she seized Bella, threw her over her shoulder, and marched off, her mouth set in an implacable line.

_What?_

_Oh._

_OH._

_Er…_

_…At least Edward’s out of luck, too?_

_I… damn. DAMN…_


	5. Immorality

“I… would advise you against meeting Tanya,” Edward murmured softly. “She would… introduce you to gross immorality.”

Bella, captivated by Edward’s archaic way of speaking, draped her arms around his neck. “Don’t be silly, Edward. How bad could it be?”

* * *

“This is what I meant by _‘gross immorality’!_ ” Edward spat, pointing upstairs. To the Cullens’ sensitive vampire hearing, the moans were all quite audible. And the squeals. And the flesh-against-marble…

“I hate to tell you, Edward, but I think she always swung that way,” muttered Alice.

“Better luck next time, bro,” Emmett said cheerily, smacking an arm around his shoulders.


	6. Conservation Of...

_The bright side, dear readers, is that my beloved wife is not a lesbian in THIS drabble. Your… modern_ alternative lifestyles _… shall NOT endanger our true love!_

_On the other hand, Esme and Rosalie ran off together, and now Emmett wants to strangle me for my “fucking awful vibes, man”._

_And Alice and Renee have set up a nice New Age shop in San Francisco together._

_And that “Jessica” girl from Bella’s school… She and Emily, they’ve…_

_…Tell me, dear readers. Is there ACTUALLY such a thing as “conservation of lesbianism”, or is that just some nonsense Angela Weber-Clearwater invented?_


	7. Vision

“She’s not dead, you know,” Alice said as Edward stomped past her.

“Of course she is! You saw her-”

“Well, I just had a vision of my consoling her after your untimely death,” Alice said, resting her chin on her hand. “For years, oh dear. And then… hmm, she tells me how much she’s _appreciated_ my patience and understanding, and how much she values our… our… _Oh_ _myyyyyy_.”

By the time she snapped back to reality, grinning stupidly, Edward was running down the hall, screaming that he needed a plane to Forks ASAP.

“Aw, _f–_ Me and my _big_ mouth _…_ ”


	8. Stranger In The Night

An ice-cold, stone-like hand clamped over her mouth just before she could scream. “Hello there,” the short, thin stranger chirped, her face glinting in the moonlight. “I’ve foreseen that we’ll be great… _friends_ … you see, so let’s skip all the silly preliminaries and get down to business.” Bella stared at her, eyes wide. “So, tell me! Have you done this before, or is this your first time?”

Bella’s eyes felt the size of saucers. _I have GOT to stop reading Carmilla just before bed. I have GOT to stop reading Carmilla just before bed. I have GOT to stop reading…_


	9. Revelation

“Dad, I’m sorry. The reason I haven’t been able to tell you about my significant other is-”

“He’s a vampire.” Charlie nodded, face buried in his book. “That’s all right, Bella. Always knew you were a very special girl.”

“ _What?_ No! That’s – I mean, that’s not what I’m telling you at-”

“A werewolf?” He flipped the page. “That’s fine, I like them too-”

“Dad, there’s _no such thing_ as werewolves and vampires!” Dear heavens, all that paranormal-romance had rotted his _brain!_

He finally looked up, frowning. “Then what? An alien?”

Coming out was _really_ not going the way she’d envisioned…

 


	10. Cameo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read J. Sheridan LeFanu's [Carmilla](http://www.sff.net/people/doylemacdonald/l_carmil.htm), what are you waiting for? Go and do that right now!
> 
> This one will make no sense if you haven't...

“And who’s this friend, Carlisle?” Bella asked, her red eyes flashing as she took in the newcomer.

“That would be… um… Amillarc,” Carlisle said, obviously suppressing an urge to roll his eyes for whatever reason. “She’s a bit… eccentric, don’t mind her. And with her is-”

“My name is Laura, and I’m _not gay_ ,” her blonde companion hissed, seizing Bella by the front of her shirt. “You hear me? Straight, straight, _completely_ straight! Our relationship is _platonic friendship! Platonic!_ Very, _very_ intimate… but _not gay!_ I’m _s_ -”

“-ertainly a tad neurotic, but it’s adorable,” said Amillarc languidly. “Come along, dearest.”


	11. Kidnapping

“Hey, hey, hey, you’ve got it all wrong,” James declared, holding up his hands as the Cullens bore down on him. “I didn’t kidnap that chick to _kill_ her.”

“Then why?” Shorty asked at the same time Pissy growled, “ _Where is she?_ ”

“See, my friend? She’s _not_ my mate, dumbass,” he said to Pissy, grinning. “And for that matter, that chick wasn’t _yours_ , either. We trackers _know_ these things. And-”

“ _WHERE?!_ ”

James checked his wristwatch. “At T-Minus two days, twenty-three hours, and thirty-six minutes to her honeymoon,” he said with his best shit-eating grin. “She’ll send you a postcard afterwards.”


	12. Clarity

“Bella, the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Jessica demanded, her fists clenched in her idiot friend’s jacket. “The fucking _night_ that you stop looking like a zombie, you decide to get us both killed? What the _He-_ ”

“You know, you’re right,” Bella said, her eyes clear and fogless. “You’re right. I’m sorry for being an idiot, I’m sorry for months of mindless moping, I’m sorry for never appreciating my friends’ loyalty and patience, I’m sorry for endangering you – and I’m sorry it took me until that surge of adrenaline to realize-”

She seized Jessica’s face and smashed her lips to hers.


	13. Observation

Jessica Stanley, contrary to all reports, wasn’t _stupid_.

Scheming, yes. Selfish, yes. Gossipy, yes – and proud of it.

But she wasn’t _blind_ – she could see how listless and spineless Bella was around Edward Cullen. Gawd, it almost made her glad _she’d_ never had a chance at Hot-And-Creepy. (Almost.)

And she could see that Angela _friendly-liked_ Ben, but not _liked-liked_ Ben – and accepted him mostly to shut her parents up.

And she could see that Bella actually loosened up a bit around Angela. Smiled. Laughed. …Flushed. And so did Angela.

So, when Edward dropped out of the picture?

Operation Matchmaker commenced.


	14. Turned

“You turned my beloved into a homosexual!”

“Edward,” Alice said, pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes as she struggled not to crush the receiver, “you can’t _turn someone into_ a lesbian, unless you’ve read too much  Carmilla…”

“She wasn’t gay before _you_ got to her! She loved me!” Edward sobbed.

“Edward, hate to tell you, but you look like a lesbian. Even more than Justin Bieber. I think she was just closeted.”

“Oh, sh-u-u-u-ut up! _Carlisle_ always told me I looked manly!”

“That reminds me,” Alice said pleasantly. “Speaking of closets, and coming out of them…”


	15. The Obvious

“Love. Life. Meaning. _Over._ ”

Jessica examined her nails and resisted the urge to strangle something as Bella continued on in a monotone. “Gawd,” she said when she could take no more. “Bella? He was hot, but that’s no reason to be _this_ broken up over him. It’s been months. Months.”

“But Edward was _perfect_ ,” Bella groaned. “Without him, nobody will ever _love_ me.”

And something in Jessica _snapped_.

“You know something?” she said, grabbing Bella by the hand and yanking her behind a tree. “You totally, seriously, and _absolutely_ need to learn to see what’s right in front of you-”


	16. "Revenge"

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_I’ve gotten my revenge. You took my mate from me, and now I’ve taken your mate from you._

_No, she’s not dead. But she is very happy, apologetic that she was still struggling with her sexual orientation when she was with you, and one of those teeerrible, soulless monsters you so despise. We’re having an absolutely lovely time in Europe at present, and thinking of visiting Australia next. Have you ever had kangaroo?_

_What a pity you’re sulking in a cave somewhere. Have you considered Midol? Works wonders, I hear._

_So long, sucker!_

_Yours smugly,  
Victoria Swan_


	17. Premonition

“Oh, hello there,” Mary Alice said, not looking up as the stranger carefully slid open her window.

The stranger’s eyes, she knew, bulged. “You-”

“I’m gifted,” Alice said, closing her book and observing the stranger as she climbed into her bedroom; her lips parted in a sigh. “You’re as beautiful as I knew you would be.”

Unnerved, the stranger watched Alice as she stretched out on the bed, baring her neck. “Then you know why I’m-”

“It was foreordained. I have no regrets.” The human girl smiled up at her killer. “It’s all right, Bella Swan. I’ve already forgiven you.”


	18. Mrs. Robinson

_“Ms. Higginbotham, are you trying to seduce me?”_

_“Why, yes,” Renee purred, stroking her hand down her pantyhose-clad leg as the pixie-haired girl stared in rapt fascination. “Now, I don’t know, Alice, but I would say I’m doing a fairly good job of it. Wouldn’t you?”_

_“I don’t know,” the girl said mischievously. “I’d have to take a closer-”_

Renee sat bolt-upright, sweating, and cradled her face in one palm.

Good heavens! She might have been young for a mother of a teenager, but she was much too old to be having those sorts of dreams about her daughter’s friends!


	19. Mate

“Will she ever find her mate, do you think?” Jasper murmured to Edward.

Edward waved him down sharply. “Of course she will – our kind always do. _I_ despaired, before you-”

“Yes,” he said, looking at Alice, “but by her providence. She _still_ has not seen-”

Suddenly, Alice’s eyes focused and widened, and she sat up straight, grinning broadly and all but bouncing in her seat – more so than usual. Her amber eyes shining, she turned to the two other vampires.

“Her name is Bella,” she whispered in a love-struck tone. “And she’s on her way to Forks as we speak.”


	20. Happily Ever After

“C'mon, Angela, what’s with the face?”

Angela turned away. “It’s just… Bella’s so happy with Edward. And now Lauren has Mike. It seems everyone’s getting together…”

“What happened to you and Ben?”

A long pause. “I… I couldn’t… We… weren’t compatible.”

“Well, _that_ was obvious. But what clued you in?”

“I realized I was into someone else – who’d never be into me.”

“Oh, really? What gave you that idea?”

“Because – I’m just not - not her type. I mean-”

Jessica leaned closer; Angela stared at her with wide eyes. “Like I said. What gave you that idea?”

And she kissed her.


	21. Beauty

Bella nearly fell over when she saw the redhead.

She actually did trip when the redhead smiled at her.

She felt like fainting when the redhead came over and helped her up.

“Hello there,” she said in a sweet, clear voice that put all the world’s music to shame. “Are you new to Forks? I live in Seattle, but often visit.” She smiled like a shark. But the world’s prettiest shark. If sharks could be pretty _oh heavens her brain was fried._ “I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.”

“I – I’m Bella Swan.”

“I’m Victoria.” Shark-grin. “Just Victoria. Like Madonna.”


	22. Meeting

“I knew you were coming,” the short, dark-haired girl stated calmly, looking up at her with trusting eyes.

“And I knew something exciting was waiting for me here,” Victoria purred. She’d felt it, the mingled danger and potential; she’d tracked it down from several states away. 

Although she normally fled any risk, this strange signal, twisting in her gut, had carried the promise of happiness as well as peril. She would not have a monotonous existence with this girl.

That was fine. She wanted to _live_ as a vampire – not just avoid dying.

Hand in hand, they left the diner.


	23. Swearing Off Men

"My fiancé dumped me for my cousin because of crazy werewolf magic," Leah said, knocking back another glass of punch. "Fuck this. I'm swearing off men."

"My one true love dumped me because I'm not a perfect sparkling vampire like him," Bella sobbed into her punch. "I could never love a man again. Never."

They set their glasses down on the table with a simultaneous _clink_ , looked into each other's eyes, and began nodding slowly.

" _Yes!_ " Jessica hissed from behind the ficus. "Operation: Spike the Punch _worked!_ "

"Was it necessary?" Angela muttered.

" _Oh_ yes. So long, Fifty Shades of Angst!"


End file.
